Foreign Relations (1985)
Plot Overview Lady Mitchell, an American who inherited a great deal of wealth when her European husband passed, has excellent connections with the Chinese delegation. Neither does Alexis who clearly does not like Lady Mitchell even if she hopes to enlist her in her help in getting an update on Blake's negotiation with the Chinese. Adam managed to arrange a meeting with the Chinese delegation in Paris. The goal is to convince the Chinese government that Blake Carrington was not trading in arms so that the Chinese navy will stop patrolling the South China Sea and allow Blake to begin exploration and drilling operations. Adam messes up during the negotiations and Blake gets Jeff to make contact with Lady Mitchell so that Lady Mitchell can get the Chinese delegation back to the negotiating table. Lady Mitchell is more than happy to help because she is very much attracted to Blake and because she would like to stick it to Alexis. Lady Mitchell succeeds and Blake succeeds in his negotiations with the Chinese. Krystle, meanwhile, loves her new career as a breeder/purchaser of Arabian horses. But it brings her closer to Daniel. Krystle is so excited about her first purchase that she wants to share the good news with Blake. Blake cannot make it. Besides, he was preparing for his meeting with the Chinese. Jeff returns from Bolivia with Nicole. He tells Blake and Krystle that he married Nicole. Blake and Krystle are gracious and Blake tells Jeff that this is still his home and Nicole is more than welcome. Nicole will not have an easy time fitting in with the presence of Fallon everywhere, especially her painting. Besides, Nicole is kind of an ill-mannered person. She bullies Jeannette to get her laundry done even though the house is short staffed. Krystle notices this and resolves the issue and tries to befriend Nicole. Then Nicole has some of her friends over and they have a crazy party. When one of the revelers tries to take down the painting of Fallon, Krystle enters and ends the party. Krystle lays it down for Nicole, Fallon will always be a part of this house. Luke decides that since Steven is short with him, he is going to make their relationship strictly professional and not try to be Steven's friend. Steven does not want that, and he tells him while putting his hand on Luke's shoulder which Adam witnesses. Steven seems embarrassed by such a small gesture and Luke calls him out on it. Adam finds Steven in the gym of the mansion and accuses Steven of returning to his homosexual lifestyle. Steven punches Adam and the two fight. Claudia manages to break up the fight. Now that the brothers are separated, Steven storms off. Adam tells Claudia he was wrong when he recommended to her that she should try to work things out with Steven. Steven, on the other hand, rushes to Luke and tells him that he wants to be with him. Three is definitely a crown at the Penthouse now that Dex has moved back in after Alexis pretended to be ill. Alexis wants them to be one big happy family. That is not happening. When Amanda comes home drunk one night, Dex is there to carry her to her room. Alexis notices this and recommends to Amanda that she should move into the mansion to see how the man who she believes is her father really is. Amanda is cool with it even though she realizes her mother just kicked her out because of jealousy over Dex. Alexis tells Dex she does not want him going on any adventures with Daniel. Dex wants to know how Alexis learned about that since it was a secret. Dex believes Daniel told her and he confronts him. Daniel says he did no such thing and that Dex will join him in any adventure because Dex cannot resist being a mercenary. Daniel and Krystle are in a barn and Daniel happens to fall from a ladder and pretends to be seriously hurt. Krystle acts concerned. Daniel reveals it is a joke and the two share a funny moment which looks intimate under the camera's lens of someone on the grounds who is taking pictures of their interactions. Lady Ashley and Blake look intimate together too as they celebrate Blake's success with the Chinese delegation. Blake senses things are getting too close so he calls it a night. Lady Ashley kisses Blake and tells her that she like being impulsive. Blake plays it off and hopes to see her in the United States. It seems that he can count on that. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Ali MacGraw ... Lady Ashley Mitchell * Rock Hudson ... Daniel Reece * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * George DiCenzo ... Charles Dalton * Susan Scannell ... Nicole Simpson * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * William Beckley ... Gerard * Peggy Walton-Walker ... Barbara * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jim Ishida ... Lin * Alvin Ing ... Mr. Huang * Danielle Aubry ... Maid * Ken Phillips ... Bill Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Diahann Carroll does not appear in this episode. Ali MacGraw joins the cast as Lady Ashley Mitchell. Production details * Deleted scenes: Blake talks to Adam about the incoming meeting; Adam receives a call from Mr. Huang; a mysterious man develops the pictures he made of Krystle and Daniel. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks). Quotes * Adam Carrington: If there's any message you'd like me to deliver to Lady Ashley in Paris, if I happen to be in the neighborhood, I'm willing to please. Alexis Carrington Colby: Any message from me to the lady would only cause you huge embarrassment. Adam Carrington: I'll bet there were. Alexis Carrington Colby: I could change that in seconds.